The 2nd Date
by Michiru Kino
Summary: It's rated T for paranoia   :3


**Hey, Guys! This story is dedicated to Crystal 700, who is a Hikaru/Haruhi fan. Please rate and review!**

**( I don't own Ouran High School Host Club)**

Fujioka Haruhi opened her eyes. light flooded in her room. She rubbed her eyes, wanting nothing more the to go back to bed. She sighed, and reluctantly got out of bed. Today was a big day, Tamaki had declared yesterday. The club would be having its... birthday party. _Damn rich bastards_, she thought. They're going to go have a giant party to celebrate the founding of a club who's sport was to entertain lazy,vapid girls who had nothing better to do with they're time then to sit around and croon over 6 annoying boys.

"_You know that you think a couple are good eye candy_" she thought before brushing it off. She padded over to the bathroom to go take a shower, brush her teeth etc. When she was showering she thought about her companions.

Tamaki was the idiot savant. He could play the piano so well, but he was a complete moron.

Kyouya was..scary. The shadow king walked the fine line between bribery and blackmail well

. Mori and Honey were great, they were always so nice. Honey was the smiles of the odd twosome. Mori was the stern and fiercely protective one, but he had a heart of gold. T

he twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, well she couldn't decide. Kaoru was the bubbly effervescent one, and Hikaru was the slightly sweet one, but he really could be a pompous bastard. Hikaru, her thoughts lingered over him. He had his shining moments. When they went on a date and the thunder scared her, he came looking for her and comforted her. I wonder what he thinks of me.. she thought before finishing and towel drying her hair. after she brushed her teeth and put on her uniform she went to go get a piece of toast before..

* * *

"OH HELL! IM GONNA BE LATE"! she screeched as she ran to school.

Where's Haruhi? asked Tamaki, looking around , Do you think she's ditching? he asked the clubs vice president

." If she did skip, Mommy will add another 1,000,000 yen to her debt." Kyouya said smoothly. The twins looked up, with Mori and Honey following suit.

"1,000,000? Don't you think thats a bit much mommy"? Kaoru asked, frowning slightly.

"If she could just get her on time and try to be enthusiastic i wouldn't...

"IM HERE!" Haruhi screeched as she flew through the doors.

"Haruhi!" chorused the 6.

" Your late"! Kyouya snapped.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya-senpai. My bus was late".

" Kyouya lay off, no harm done" Hikaru said. Everyone stared at him, except for Haruhi who flashed him a smile in gratitude. She really is pretty, he thought. Her big brown eyes were like an open book to him. He loved that about her. How she was so resilient and persistent, yet caring and gentle. He thought of their date and he just thought

" Haruhi, lets go on another date, ne?

" Um, Sure Hikaru-kun! _WHAT? I ASKED THAT OUT LOUD! OH HELL!_ but...she said yes...! she said YES! his heart squeaked!

"Where should we go, Hikaru"? She asked, her voice cutting through his train of thought.

"How about we go to the park?"

"Sure sounds great!" they both stared at each other..

" OK now that you two have gotten that off your chests, can we get back to work now"? Kyouya snapped irritably. Slowly they ripped their gazes from the other and looked at..the group...everyone was looking at them.

_"Oh hell!"_ they thought at the same time.

* * *

Haruhi! over here! shouted Hikaru. They had arranged a meeting at the park. She jogged over to go sit next to him. The sun was kind of setting and it was just the two of them. Haruhi! You look...amazing! He had spoken the truth. She was wearing a pale creme dress that was empire waisted, and had black ribbons adorning the collar, which was set up lke a camisole. She also had black flats on. Her eyes were glowing as she opened the basket she prepared.

"I made chocolate parfaits, I hope you like them"! Hikaru picked one up. Haruhi nibbled on her bottom lip in anticipation. He took a bite,

" mmm! this is really good!. Where's yours? He asked her.

"Oh mine is in here! She chirped as she rummaged through the basket.

"Oh, oh no! I forgot it! "She moaned. Hikaru thought for a little then scooped some into his spoon.

"Here" he said pushing the spoon towards her. She accepted it, then said thanks. She was blushing madly._He's soooooooo cute!_she thought. They finished the parfait, the took a little walk through the park. Hikaru tentatively held her hand, before relaxing as she squeezed gently. He stopped,

" Haruhi..you know that i.." he trailed off. She grabbed his face, and kissed him. He was stunned, as he processed what was happening. She was kissing him? he responded by applying pressure, and pulling her close. He was in heaven! He could feel all her emotions running through him, and all her thoughts. He shuddered as her tongue gently glided over his lip, asking for permission. He immediately granted her access. He was shaking as they continued in the moonlight. she broke off, after a while, her eyes gleaming.

"I know, me too "she whispered. She looped her arms around his neck and pressed close. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her head on his shoulder, as they sat in each others embrace.

**Ok, that one was drabble, and I made Kyouya a real bastard... He'll get over it ;) Please comment!**

**Crystal, You better leave a comment too! I did this one just for you!**

_*** Michiru Kino ***_


End file.
